The Conclave
by Ivan Alias
Summary: The Inquisition holds a meeting as to how to deal with a new threat... Inspired by Bombsquad


I own nada, zippo, nothing. Even this piece isn't my original idea. It was thought up by Bombsquad in his story 'Far Flung Hope: The Beginning. Read it. It's good.  
  
Now, on with the show!  
  
&&&&&&  
  
The circular chamber was silent. Not a word flickered in the hot and cloying air. No air movement buffeted the hundreds of candles and people in the room.  
  
This was, for the first time, a conclave of all the major Inquisitor Lords. Ancients feuds, some that had gone on for centuries, from masters to acolytes, had been laid aside for a new threat. One that could destabilise the entire Imperium.  
  
Inquisitor Lord Karamazov idly waved a gloved hand.  
  
"Let them enter."  
  
The old portal groaned as it opened, the rusting gears and ancient locking mechanisms moving back. No light entered the room from the hallway, or vice versa. From the inky darkness, footsteps were heard. Soon, figures could be seen. A small retinue formed from the darkness, and assembled themselves in the centre of the room. The door ponderously closed, the grating noises echoing into the distance.  
  
Karamazov raised a disdainful eyebrow at the group below him. Other Inquisitors started to whisper among themselves. One of the people below was the legendary Inquisitor Lord Krypmann. Despite his wealth of knowledge in his frail frame, and the respect he gained from other Inquisitors, it was a well-known fact that both Lords despised each other.  
  
"Speak, Krypmann." It was not a request, but an order.  
  
The old man coughed, sending a small cloud of dust to rise from the assorted texts one of his cohorts – a scribe-servitor – was holding.  
  
"My fellow Inquisitors. It has come to my-" "Hold!" The order came from the controversial Inquisitor Eisenhorn.  
  
"Eisenhorn? Do you have something to add?"  
  
"I was just requesting, M'Lud, that this meeting is to be recorded, both in textual and audio form."  
  
Karamazov sighed wearily. "Very well." He waved his hand again. Two more figures walked up, dressed in the customary red robes of the machine priests. One had no eyes, ears or mouth, all of them having being replaced by speakers designed to capture sound. The other's hands had been replaced with various pens and markers. Long scrolls had been clipped to these vile appendages. At the signal, they began to record the meeting.  
  
Krypmann cleared his throat, and started again. "My fellow Inquisitors." He began "It has come to my attention of a new threat to our glorious Imperium. A new form of Xenos."  
  
Muttering broke out among the observing Inquisitors. Karamazov held up his hand. Silence again filled the room.  
  
"These Xenos are... fairly lacklustre to say the least. If they had been found under normal circumstances, they would be hardly classified as a threat."  
  
"I beg acknowledgement from Lord Krypmann." I soft, feminine voice called out.  
  
"The floor recognises Lady Jena Orchiel." Karamazov said, his head bowed.  
  
"You receive that acknowledgement, M'Lady."  
  
"Before we go any further into this description of 'how easy the alien are to kill', I think that I, as well as several other members of the Ordos Xenos, would like to be presented with both the creatures and their unholy instruments." Orchiel sat down.  
  
Krypmann smiled humourlessly. "That Belphus taught you well, didn't he?"  
  
"I want that comment removed from the record!" Orchiel called out.  
  
"Demand denied." Karamazov snapped. He then waved at Kypmann to continue.  
  
"This new Xenos threat is not a single species. There are four major species present, possibly more."  
  
"Excuse my interruption. 'Possibly'?"  
  
"Your intrusion is excused, Inquisitor Hand. All will be explained in due time. A few months ago, a large battlefleet, which - I might add, could've been used to bolster the stretched defences at Cadia - was requested by a gathering of some of the most impressive Techpriests in this day and age."  
  
"This request was granted by several of Inquisitors present here. This fleet was ordered to travel to a set of space co-ordinates along the Eastern fringes of the Galaxy."  
  
"Was it near Tau space?" A portly acolyte called out.  
  
Kypmann sighed at the interruption. "Yes, it was. Before you ask anything else, the Tau are also involved. Now, if I may continue...?" Krypmann said, gesturing towards Karamazov.  
  
"Let it be noted that Krypmann will continue this speech without further hindrance on the pain of expulsion from this conclave." Karamazov announced. He looked at Krypmann. "You may continue unabated."  
  
"Thank you, Karamazov. At these special co-ordinates, a strange, Xenos structure was found." One of Krypmanns' acolytes activated a small holographic projector. An image of a giant circle filled the room, the inside edge coated with greenery. Muttering broke out among the Inquisitors.  
  
"Quiet, please." Krypmann called. "Here, the tech-priests manage to scan the surface, and found an ancient, but highly advanced, mechanical information storage device. They sent in several squads of Imperial Guard, only for them to experience this." A new image appeared, this time of a strange, insectoid being.  
  
"This creature may not look much, and indeed, on it's own, it is not. However, using a 'swarming' technique, typical of Tyranid organisms..." Krypmann trailed off. Muttering again sounded throughout the room. It was a well known fact that Krypmann was the most-informed of them all on the Tyranid threat. If these creatures were like the Tyranids...  
  
"...They managed to overwhelm many of the primary platoons." Krypmann continued. He swallowed, briefly, tears forming in his rheumy eyes for a second. He quickly blinked them back. "They did not utilise any form of ranged weaponry, but instead attached themselves to the Guardsmen. Death was within fifteen seconds of preliminary exposure to the organism. However, these creatures did more than just slaughter humans."  
  
"Using a form of DNA insertion similar to many viral pathogens found today, they overwhelmed the natural DNA of the Guardsmen. They efficiently copied their DNA, using only one-tenth of the amount of ATP necessary for humans to do such a feat, and three-hundred times faster." Krypmann gestured towards the acolyte. He stepped forward, and adjusted the holo-projector. A life-size model of a Guardsman appeared before the conclave.  
  
"Within two hours of exposure, the Guardsmen were turned from this..." He said, gesturing towards the image. "To this..." the image changed. There were a few muted gasps as the combat-form of a flood organism appeared on the holo-projector. "The parasites had full nervous and physiological control of the hosts. The hosts did not display any form of rudimentary intelligence. They only appeared intelligent enough to work their rifles." He cleared his throat loudly. "Lasfire seemed to have little effect on the creatures. Indeed, they could survive having entire limbs blown off. However, thanks to some quick thinking by the Guardsmen, the preliminary offensive by the creatures was quickly overwhelmed. However, the Xenos fell back to the depository of information. So, the Techpriests used their trump card. They called in the Adeptus Astartes."  
  
Smirks came to the faces of many of the Inquisitors, including Karamazov. "As is to be expected of any Adeptus Astartes - especially the Blood Angels - they managed to crush these aliens completely. No more of these creature were found on this 'Ringworld'. The Space Marines had wiped them from this plane of existence."  
  
"However, these creatures were not the threat I had been talking about earlier. If I may have some wine...?" Karamazov nodded. A small glass three-quarters filled with blood-red alcohol was passed to Krypmann. He sipped at it gingerly, cleared his throat, and contimued.  
  
"When this depository was secured, a sudden change enveloped the 'Ringworld'. Structures placed at certain intervals began causing a rift within our space. A huge amount of radiation, similar to the type experienced from teleport lances, was detected. When the phenomenon was finished, the fleet was presented with this."  
  
A new image appeared, this time of a alien fleet, consisting of at least thirty ships. "Limited scanning revealed that these ships were heavily armed despite their size. More scans would have been initiated, had it not been for this sudden announcement by the Xenos." He raised a small speaker, and activated it.  
  
"Your destruction is the will of the Gods, and we are their instrument."  
  
At once angry cries echoed throughout the entire conclave. Inquisitor Tyrus was almost in a fit of indignation. Karamazov himself seemed to be incandescent with rage.  
  
"At this blatant heresy, Solar Admiral Forge Vilintium did what any good Navis Nobilte Admiral would do. He..." Krypmann trailed off, a small smile forming on his lips. "...showed them the error of their ways." The holo- projector changed images to a battle report, detailing the movement and actions of enemies and human ships. Many ships were crippled, and the Cruiser Hibernia was completely destroyed. However, in return, our fleet wiped the Xenos from this plane of existence. Except for one ship, which, thanks to the ingenuity of the commanders, was captured."  
  
The holo-projector showed a new image, one of the alien vessels. It was slender and curved, but with a purple colouring which made it seem like a giant beetle. "This ship, 'The Revelations' was captured by the crew of 'The Heroic Death'. In a bitter fight, the ship lost one-fifth of it's boarding crew, but managed to exterminate all Xenos life from the ship. It is in dry-dock around Mars, where tech-priests are analysing it for details." Krypmann swallowed some more wine, grimaced, then continued.  
  
"Autopsies of the alien corpses revealed the following to us. This race, called the 'Covenant', is a collection of four reptilian species, with several other dominated species as well. The largest of the creatures appeared to be one of the most idiotic. After examining their tactics, even the youngest and least-trained of our borders could see the weaknesses in their armour, and then defeat them.  
  
"The smallest species were the most subdued species. Heavy firing often caused them to flee, and they are considerably weaker than humans. However, they could still defeat many patrols using their technology, which I shall explain later."  
  
"The second smallest creature was possibly the worst form of fighter. They all appeared armed in the same way, and if it was not for the Xenos technology again, they would be easily defeated by a human."  
  
"It is the last species, however, that has caused greatest concern. They stand slightly smaller than a Space Marine, are nowhere near as strong, but, they are intelligent. They utilise more thrice-cursed Xenos equipment, but they are smart. They provide covering fire, they issue commands... And they are as fanatical as a Sister of Battle. When surrounded, they did not surrender, but flung themselves on our bayonets, screaming their heathen religion prayers at us. It was obvious to see that they would not last against the Armoured Might of the Imperium!"  
  
Laughter echoed from most of the Inquisitors at that last comment. Even Krypmann himself allowed a small smile. His face then returned to it's dour usual look as he continued.  
  
"The Xenos utilise plasma weaponry, similar to that of the Tau." The holo- projector began to show each of the devices as Krypmann described them. "However, their weapons appear to utilise some form of 'intelligence', in that their grenades know when they have attached themselves to a target, and will immediately form a strong electrostatic bond, making it impossible to remove."  
  
"Their rifles and pistols, bar one in particular, managed to get the plasma 'spheres' – if you will – to track enemy movement, so it was harder to dodge these Xenos' fire.  
  
"They seemed to use only one type of heavy weapon. It launched a large bolt of highly unstable uranium, coated in a light graphite shield. When the bolt hit the target, the graphite vaporised, allowing the uranium to react in a contained, but highly destructive, atomic explosion. The amount of radiation given off, however, was exceptionally small, presumably because their soldiers used them so often."  
  
"Some Xenos used plasma as a melee weapon. By superheating a sword constructed of an unknown molecule, the Xenos managed to create a bladed device capable of cutting through the thickest armour. Thankfully these units were hardly encountered, because when they were..." Krypmann trailed off, then he shrugged.  
  
"All the Xenos used a form of physical armour similar to flak armour. However, they also had access to energy shielding. The shields came in the form of 'actual' shields, like a buckler, entire body shielding, protecting the wearer from complete harm, or, in the case of the large creatures, they used a type of combination of energy shielding and physical shielding to form a hardy, but flexible, body armour."  
  
"Hence, my treatise on this new threat has finished." Krypmann said solemnly, and he shut his eyes, as if tired from the speech.  
  
"Pardon me!" A youthful shout came from the conclave.  
  
"The floor recognises Inquisitor Ivixia Dannica" Karamazov said, in a bored tone.  
  
"If I am not mistaken." The young woman barked, drawing herself up haughtily. "You said these creatures were of a great threat!"  
  
"Indeed I said that, and indeed they are." Krypmann whispered, reaching out with his bionic hand to grasp the wine glass.  
  
"Forgive me if I seem ignorant." Dannica stated. "But it seems to me as if these creatures are of little threat, and that this conclave has been arranged for no real benefit!"  
  
"SILENCE YOURSELF, CHILD!" Karamazov yelled. "You may be an Inquisitor, but that does not give you the right to question the Lord's decisions to assemble conclaves." He breathed out through his nose angrily, his moustache quivering in rage. "We assembled a conclave for the Three Wars of Armageddon. We assembled a conclave concerning the Thirteenth Black Crusade. We assembled this conclave to discuss a new, insidious threat, to our society. What we do not do is assemble conclaves concerning harmless events. You must think, before you open your mouth, young one!"  
  
Dannica gritted her teeth. "I humbly beg forgiveness from the Inquisitor Lords." She whispered angrily.  
  
"Apology accepted, but please note that Dannica did speak out against us." Karamazov said to the scribe. The scribe noted, and continued with it's grotesque task. "Krypmann, if you could please explain why this is such a threat."  
  
Krypmann placed the wine glass which he had almost emptied, and walked back to the centre of the room. "On this 'Ringworld', the Tech-priests managed to decipher a gigantic database which covered many topics. Some topics were harmless, like, what weather is to be scheduled at what times around which parts of the 'Ringworld', but one topic caught our eye."  
  
"What it did, was outline the greatest heresy to our beliefs. I am afraid to mention what was in the database for fear that I am to be claimed a heretic."  
  
Karamazov nodded. "You can say what was on that database without fear of persecution. We know you do be invulnerable to alien strategies and lies."  
  
Krypmann looked from one side of the room to the next. "It said..." he started. He cleared his throat and tried again. "It said that we were some form of an experiment, developed to defeat an ancient enemy, and that our existence was not dependant on the Emperor for enlightenment..."  
  
At once cries and jeers erupted from the entire conclave. Monodominants howled their disapproval. One Almalthian Inquisitor spat at Krypmann.  
  
"ORDER!" Karamazov screamed "ORDER, OR I WILL START DISMISSING INQUISITORS FROM THIS CONCLAVE!"  
  
The audience chamber quietened, but hate was now felt from all the Inquisitors.  
  
"So..." Karamazov said quietly. "When confronted with this heresy, what did you do?"  
  
"I concluded it to be false information, and had was about tom have it ritual scoured, when..." Kypmann bit his lip. "...something else came up which supported it."  
  
Angry muttering was now heard from all members in the conclave. Karamazov made no move to stop it.  
  
"A transmission from the same point the alien fleet had originated from was intercepted by the fleet." Krypmann stepped back, and let the holo- projector display a giant figure of a man, with no insignia to claim who he was. "Greetings to all sentient peoples that receive this message. I am Ambassador Hidelburg of the United Nations. If you have received this message than I humbly implore you to consider what my Government asks in this transmission. I represent the United Nations, a united force of humans from the planet Earth. We are a civilized and cultured people who wish for peace. Right now we are embroiled in a war with a group known as the Covenant Hegemony. They assaulted and annihilated innocent civilian colonies without provocation. They have murdered billions of civilians and millions of military personnel, and have laid waste to hundreds of worlds. The sent only one message to us, informing us that they were going to annihilate our race. This was unprovoked genocide. The UNSC implores that any race who receives this message responds to it and meets in a summit. If we do not receive aid the Human race will be obliterated from the universe."  
  
The holo-projector switched itself off.  
  
A deathly silence filled the room.  
  
Krypmann cleared his throat. "This message has undergone the sternest tests the Tech-priests could think of. It is undisputedly genuine."  
  
The silence still remained.  
  
"The message then displayed special co-ordinates of other 'Ringworlds'. When picket ships were sent, they discovered that they had already been used, by the Covenant..." Krypmann swallowed "...The Eldar and the Tau."  
  
Groans and wails rent the air. "It appears as if a high percentage of these alien populations have relocated to other places using these 'Ringworlds'. All Tau planets have been deserted or flattened using plasma bombardment." Krypmann continued. "If this is the case, these aliens can be trying to get reinforcements to lead an attack on Earth, leaving it completely destroyed."  
  
Kamarazov calmed himself. But the idea... if it was true... then humans could be wiped from existence. Holy throne, their worst fears...  
  
"If I may make a suggestion...?" A voice called out.  
  
"The floor recognises Inquisitor Eisenhorn." Karamazov whispered.  
  
Eisenhorn got down from the audience chamber, and paced the circular floor, his braced legs making a distinct clanking sound as he walked. He stopped, turned and faced the conclave.  
  
"My fellow Inquisitors..." He began. "It seems to me as if this is something that could shake the foundation of our Empire to it's very core, no?"  
  
Mutters of agreement issued from the conclave.  
  
"The Third War on Armageddon and the Thirteenth Crusade have caused considerable damage to our standing, have they not?"  
  
Karamazov glared at Eisenhorn. "Get to the point, Inquisitor."  
  
Eisenhorn started to pace again. "It seems as if we need a beacon in these times of darkness and woe, some type of display of our strength and courage, something for man to look up to, no?"  
  
"How can you say this, Eisenhorn?" Tyrus yelled. "We have scarce the man power do start a new crusade, least of all for the benefit of a bunch of deviants!"  
  
Eisenhorn looked up a Tyrus, a peculiar glint in his eye. "You may not have heard of this before, Tyrus, but I propose a new, daring and cunning strategy, utilising something almost as alien to some of you as this Covenant; subtlety."  
  
"We send heavily armed fleets to each and every one of these 'Ringworlds', preventing anymore unauthorised usage of them. We prevent any teleportation to and from our galaxy. What we then do is whip up a new Crusade of Light, something along the lines of fifty legions of Guardsmen, and three Chapters of Space Marines, I suggest the Blood Angels, the Raptors Chapter and the Red Scorpions."  
  
Shouts started to come from the conclave. Eisenhorn raised his hand, and waited for them to die down.  
  
"We offer our services to these other humans, fight a few minor wars, then pull fleets away from some of the 'Ringworlds'. Principally, ones near the Crimson Fist's homeworld, the Ultramarines homeworld and the Crone worlds on the outskirts of the Cadia system, while at the same time, leaving deep- space beacons."  
  
"Why do you propose this, Eisenhorn?" demanded Karamazov.  
  
Krypmann stared at Eisenhorn, his face drained of blood, staring at him in utter shock. "You aren't planning what I think you are about to plan, are you?"  
  
Eisenhorn started to grin, his parchment face cracking with wrinkles. "Alien races, principally the Necrons, the Space Orks and the Tyranids will be attracted to these probes. They lack the cunning of the Tau and the Eldar, hence they shall not suspect anything. We shall leave slight clues as to what these 'Ringworlds' are capable of doing. When they find that there are other humans, ones already at war with dozens of other species..."  
  
Orchiel gasped. "They will inform others of their species to come with them to the new galaxies..."  
  
"We shall call back our Crusade using 'Ringworlds' in our possession, then we shall retake the 'Ringworlds' we left, and disable all of the teleportation devices on them."  
  
The entire conclave fell silent. "All five of the major intergalactic menaces to our Empire, one whole third of the unholy trinty... will be gone. Forever. We shall be able to reconsolidate our troops to primarily fight the Eye of Terror, and we shall let the Xenos fight the deviant humans. Then, when the fighting has finished, we shall step in to clear up the mess, and deliver the Emperor's Brilliant Light to the poor infidels of the humans left, while at the same time, crushing the remainder of the aliens. We shall have expanded our Empire beyond our wildest dreams, and at the same time, removed ourselves of a terrible threat in one move."  
  
"Such an idea..." Whispered Krypmann.  
  
"Is it feasible?" Karamazov asked, his eyes gleaming with anticipation.  
  
"We are the Inquistion..." Eisenhorn said. "We will make it feasible..."  
  
There was one clap, then another, then another. Until the entire conclave was applauding Eisenhorn.  
  
And thus was the Great Conspiracy born. 


End file.
